Moonlight
by QueenKingrid
Summary: This is a Michael and Maria Fic. It takes place in the world of werewolves and in fact Michael and Maria are both werewolves. It is a story that was inspired by a book that I read called Blood and Chocolate written by Annette Curtis klause.
1. Chapter 1

Title-Moonlight  
Author-Ingridmarie  
Rating-mature  
summary-This is a Michael and Maria Fic. It takes place in the world of werewolves and in fact Michael and Maria are both werewolves. It is a story that was inspired by a book that I read called Blood and Chocolate written by Annette Curtis klause and it mixes aspects of that book with aspects of the show Roswell.  
I hope that you enjoy and feedback would be greatly appreciated and now without further ado Moonlight...

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Prologue  
Maria stood in horror as she watched everything that she knew and loved in the world goes up in flames. Everything was being destroyed and Maria just stood there in the middle of her small village and watched almost in a daze as her people ran around her screaming in frenzy. 

There were small children covered in south as parents grabbed for them a pulled them towards safety and away from the flames. Maria just stood there.  
"Maria!" "Maria!" Mays' voice yelled. She was running toward Maria and when she reached her she hurriedly pulled away the middle of the towns circle and away from the flames.

She begin running her hands over Maria's body checking for any sign of an injury." Oh, my...Thank God baby your okay" she said sighing in relief and then she pulled Maria closer to her and hugged her tightly then kissed her forehead" where is your father" she asked Maria softly breaking Maria out of her silent reverie

"Daddy...Oh, my God Daddy he ...he went back in he was trying to get grandma.. he went back in" Maria said her voiced soft barley above a whisper she sounded far away even to herself." He went back in "Amy repeated to herself and then she begins walking back towards the house that was now crumbling and engulfed in flames.

The hose exploded right before their very eyes before Amy could even get back to it and Maria watched as her mother crumbled to the ground almost as if she'd been struck with a silver bullet through the heat.

"Mommy" Maria cried " Mommy come on " she said she had finally snapped out of her shocked daze" Mommy get up we have to go the flames are getting closer and we have to go. Please I already lost Daddy and Grandma don't make me loser you too... I need you Mommy Please." She pleaded with her mother in a frenzied rush of whispered words.

Amy nodded then hurriedly picked herself up off the ground. Maria was right she needed to get up and she needed to live for the sake of her daughter if nothing else and for the sake of her people. Her husband was their leader after their entire King and for now until the people had chosen a new leader of the pack she was still their Queen for now at least.

Looking around Maria spotted Michael he was a male wolf in their pack in his early twenties who had taken over and in a leader type role he was gathering all the people who were still alive and getting them to safety. He was looking around him looking for someone specific and Maria watched as he sighed in relief upon finding his little seven year old sister Peyton. He ran over to her picked her up quickly then walking back with her over to another one of the trucks that were loading up with people.

He was speaking softly to her trying to calm her crying. He kissed her forehead than left her in the truck before walking over to Maria and Amy  
"Amy ...Maria come on we have to go... there is nothing left we have to go" he said to them in an authorative voice before walking away. Maria and Amy nodded and followed him away to safety.

They had lost all that they had because someone in a nearby village had discovered their origins as werewolves. A whole town of humans had just come into their small village and taken away everything that they loved as if they had a right to. And Michael was right their was nothing left and what were they going to do now? They didn't now so they followed him away in search of some kind of safety. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
ONE YEAR LATER

Amy walked into the house and seated herself across from Maria on the sofa.  
"Oh, my God Mommy look at you ...you look awful ...I mean just awful and you've been fighting again and besides ...Where have you been?" Maria asked her mother before placing the book she'd been reading down on the coffee table.

"I went to a bar...got into a fight with some bitch...what can I say" Amy responded waving her hands in the air airly

Maria sighed then focused all of her attention on looking at her mother" Mommy you really need to stop this I mean just look at yourself...just look at yourself...your falling apart and you are in no way behaving like a Queen" Maria said

Amy looked at Maria rolling her eyes in the back of her head "Maria...honey I am no Queen okay I'm just plain old Amy now and the only reason anyone in this pack even gives any sememblance of any small amount of respect is becouse of the respect they still feel for your father ...they could care less about me" Amy said her voice hollow

Maria shook her head before getting up from the sofa and walking over to the kitchen to grab a napkin. She walked back into the living room and then placed the napkin on the cut above her mothers eye appling a small amount of preassure to it to stop the bleeding . It was going to leave a nasty bruise maybey even a scar and Amy was to pretty for that she was messing up her beautiful face.

Every since the fiaso a year ago her mothger had been a mess, going out with random men,getting into fights at bars and wering dresses and skirts so tight and short she wouldn't even be caught dead in them

Amy moved her head back from Maria and looked into her face. "If I were you I'd stop worrying so much about me and I'ds start thinking about myself... It is time for the members of the pack to pick a new King and Queen. You should align yourself with one of the stronger males of the pack and start thinking about making one of them your mate...Micheal maybey he has an eye for you I've seen him watching you when you are not looking" Amy said softly

Maria looked at her mom then started laughing" Mom Please Micheal... I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. The guys dangerous, a vagabound and a vigilante and so not my type" Maria groaned and then looked at her mother in disgust.

"Maria..Honey please just give him a chance okay" Amy said standing up then heading towards the stairs"...I mean the guy is hot and I'd fuck him " she said before walking up the stairs leaving Maria looking after her in shock.

Maria sighed and shaking her head she seated hersef on the loveseat then flipped on the television"Micheal" she mummbled to herself yeah right that was just absurd he was acouple of years older then her and he barley spoke a word to her and sure maybey he was a little cute in a rugged type way but he didn't like did he?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
Lynn Gurrin walked into her house to find her 21 year old son Michael sprawled across the sofa with his 7 year old sister sitting in front of him on the floor deeply tuned into the cartoon show they both loved so much Spiderman.

They did that every afternoon because Micheal had been trying to make it a point to spend lots of time with his younger sister Peyton. He was trying to be a postive male role model in Peytons' life and he had been doing that every since her father had died in the fire.

Just the thought of that horrible fire brought back a painful ache in the center of Lynns' heart. Her husband had died in that fire and life hadn't been the same since. Both of her children were left with the side affects of the incident, Peyton was having nightmares every night and Michael would sometimes go off into some far away place in his mind and there were times when Lynn would notice him just staring off into space and he barley spoke, he had gotten so quiet over the last year and he wasn't like that before so Lynn just figured that the fire had something to do with it.

Michael had been very close to his step-father Josh because Josh had been the only father figure that Michael had ever know and he treated Michael as if he had been his very own son. That was something that had made Lynn very happy because Michael had never met his father beacause she had barley known him.

When she was 14 years old she had run away from the strict enviorment of her parents home to the outskirts of her small village where she'd met a rogue man who'd said his name was Charles and after a hot night of abusive sex she'd come home mounths later pregant with her son;after that she'd pretty much just been on her own cause it was just her and Michael.

She met Josh 8 years ago and that's when things had finally start to look up for them. Josh had a great job in town, a really big house and he'd shown both her and her son a world full of love that before she hadn't even know existed. At the time Michael had been 13 years old and he had been getting into troble stealing, not going to school but with Joshs' inflence that changed and Michael startred doing better.

Her heart burned like an malted lava the night of the fire when the'd told her that Josh hadn't made it out and she'd realized that eight years would be all she'd get with him and now she was all alone again this time with a small daughter who was only seven years old and it was a relief that Michael was helping out with Peyton cause she didn't think she could go through raising a small child by herself again.

"Hey" Lynn said to Michael and Peyton while walking fully into the living room letting them know for the first time that she had come into the house. Michael looked up at his mom before sliding off of the sofa and walking over to her.

"What are you doing home so early?" Michael asked her while taking the bags she'd been carring out of her arms. lynn smirked at his question.  
"What I can't come home from work early?' she asked him then walked into the kitchen to start dinner with him tailing closley behind.

Michael placed the bag on the kitchen table and then started placing their contents in the fridge.   
"Michael would you do me a favor and drive Pey over to the Williams to play with Tyler for a while after dinner" she asked as she searched through the cabinets for the pots and pans that she would need in order to cook dinner.

Michael stopped putting away the groceries away and looked at his mom  
"Tyler...who is Tyler. I don't think I know him" Michael said softly causing Lynn to bust out in a fit of laughter.  
"Michael... honey don't worry about it I mean he's eight and Pey is seven their parents are suspose to be there what could possibly happen" she asked her son who looked apprehensive at the idea but than reluctanly nodded his head before exicting the kitchen and going back into the living room.

Lynn looked at the retreating form of her son and just shook her head he was way to overprotective of them sometimes but than again after what had happended that nigt maybey he had a right to be that way. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
A interesting encounter  
maria walked outside the deep edges of the woods beside the lake and took in the wonderful smell of the night. The full moon was just beginning to rise and she could feel the prickle of the change like the stick of small needles on her skin. She exhaled deeply, the experience of the first change of the night always felt great. The pelt of the wolf was beginning to sprout and she smiled as she steped out of her clothes then stood nakid under the moon.

As the change took over she felt her bones begain to crack and restict transforming into the image of the wolf . She felt free and she felt amazing the change was like satisfying a lustful yearn. Maria took soft deep breaths as she layed  
on her back staring up at the night sky.

The forest was peaceful and so quiet she could hear nothing except for the chirp of the night crickets but than suddenly there was something else a gust of wind and the bristle of branches and leaves and then an awareness of a powerful presence came over her. She looked over towards the edge of the forest and there to her surprise stood Micheal Guerrin and he was beautiful in his wolf form.

Maria was starting to feel elated as she watched him stand there. He was silently watching her causing her to smile in her head . Micheal, it was Micheal and Maria had never really seen him in his wolf form before. He was magnificent.

Michael was large, almost two times larger than her . His span was wide and his fur was shiny and colored a dark honey. Just looking at him she could feel his strength rolling off of him in waves. Maria wanted to be closer no, it was as if she actually needed to be closer so she slowly stood and made her way over to him.

Micheal came closer as well so close she could smell him and feel his breath on her. Maria stood trembling but still as he circled her while inhaling her her scent God he was actually sniffing her and she wondered if he knew who she was because she sure hopeded that he did.

His closeness was making her want to take him, she wanted to abuse his body push him down hard on the ground right there in the moonlight and sex him untile the sun came up. She physically shook herself out of her stuper than steped back away from him. She was having strong sexual urges, urges that she'd never experiebced before cause she'd never felt that atracted to anyone else.

Than Micheal turned and suddenly begain running in the opposite direction back into the woods and Maria unable to resist turned and quickly followed him. They were running fast in the woods so fast that Maria had lost all sense of direction and she was stunned when Michael stopped running and she raelized that they were both standing in the part of the woods that was rigt behind Micheals' house.

Maria watched in fascination as Michael quickly transformed himself back into his human form and then there he was standing right there in front of her with his long wild brown hair falling in his face and his body rippling in all it's nudy goodness. 

Maria transformed herself back into her human form and stood nakid in front of him. He smirked than turned away from her and than he started walking towards his house.

"Michael!" Maria said her voice was hoarse and strained still getting use to the change. He turned quickly and faced her  
"Why are you following me ?" he askewd her softly  
"Foll...Following you I'm not...Following you Micheal" Maria said in a stumble of rushed words .

Micheal smirked than quickly walked back towards her he was so close he caused Maria to stummble a bit.  
" Oh yeah Maria...well what do you call it?" he asked her his neck was bent and his lips were almost on hers. Maria stood silent before him and he backed away from her. He was smiling now and she'd never seen him smile before

Maria took in the sight of him once more before finally answering his question"I don;t know what I'm doing okay" she answered she than turned around and headed back into the woods in the direction of her house. Michael stood there and watched her retreating form until he couldn't see it any more. This could be fun he thought she seemed intresting and her ass was nice too he thought to hiself before heading back towards his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4  
After Effects

"So what do you mean you like Maria?" Max Evans asked his best friend while dribbling the basketball towards the hoop, he then proceed to run over too the basket and make a jump shot without any effort. Max was actually excitedd about the game Michael had been preoccupied all day and Max was actually winning in their one on one tournment it didn't happen often so Max was going take this victory while he had the chance.

" I mean she's...interesting you know firey yet innocent, sweet and spicy" Michael said while smiling to himself that was also something that didn't happen often. Max just nodded his head at Michaels reply before making another shot into the basket.

"Well, if you like her than maybey you should should just tell her aftrerall she could be your destined mate and besides your the only male your age without a mate I even got married to Liz last year. This might be your chance" Max said before making another shot.

This was no fun Micahel wasn't even trying to win the game now. Max sighed than placed the ball on the ground before taking a seat next to it. Michael looked at his only friend than decided to join him.

"I don't know" Michael said dragging his words then he placed his face in his hands and groaned a sign of frustration  
"Well I think you should ask her out on a date I mean what's the worst that can happen...If she says no than you just move on it's not like theire aren't lots of female werewolves trying to get your attention" Max said and than he watched Michael for his reaction.

Michael sighed then looked back up at Max" Maria, she's just so...I don't even know how to describe it Maxwell I...When I see her or smell her sent it just drives me mad and the other night...in the woods I smelled her and I just wanted to fuck her ...right than, right there and I could have done it too Max with or without her permission. I need help! Maybey therepy!" Michael said causing Max to look up at him in shock  
"Your right man this is series" max said softly

Maria had been sitting at her vanity table her hair still wet, just watching her reflection in her mirrow for about an hour now every since she'd gotten out of the shower. Since her encounter with Michael last night she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him she saw him everywhere. She groaned and layed her head down on the table.

She didn't think she could continue like this. She had to get over him, think about something else maybey mud .Yeah, mud was dirty she hated dirt so if she associated Michael with mud it'd get him off of her mind or maybey not cause now she was thinking about a dirty, sweety, and muddy Michael looking all hot and sexy.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" she winned. This was crazy he probley didn't even like her and what was the use of pinning after someone who didn't even care. She blammed her mother for putting the idea of Michael into her mind. Yeah, this was all Amys' fault! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Maria shook herself out of her Michael fantasy. What would her mom do in a sitution such as this she wonderd then on second thought maybey she didn't want to know because her mom would probley just fuck Micheal and move on and that wasn't what she wanted. She needed something to do that would just get her mind off of him "clubing" she whisperd to herself before running over to her phone and dialing the number of her best friend which she knew by heart.  
"Hello, Tess what do you say we grab our fake Ids and go clubbing tonight at Club Chocolate" she said quickly into the phone.

Later that night  
Maria walked into the club wearing a short, black, backless dress accented by tall, black, strappy stillito pumps "dammit" she said to herself as she looked around the club and realized that Tess had not made it there yet. She looked down at her wrist watch it was only 9:30 so that meant that Tess was only a few minutes late and Tess wouldn't be Tess unless she was late. 

Maria walked over to the bar and decided to order herself a drink. Yeah a drink might be exactly what she needed to start her night of fun, but after a couple of minutes she realized that maybey coming over to the bar dressed the way she was by herself was not such a good idea because she suddenly found herself being mauled by a number of guys each pulling her arm in opposite directions. Where the hell was Tess she wonderd because this was not what she had in mind. Maria pulled her arm away from a beefy man and then groaned as another man offered to pay her for sexual favors.

"Why are we doing this again?" Micheal asked his friend kyle as they walked into ther club. He fuckin hated being around lots of people.  
"We are clubing tonight because Max called me and said that you needed an outing, you know to get your mind off of her and he would have joined us but you know he had plans with Liz so he couldn't" Kyle reminided Michael while following him into the club.

Michael looked over at the bar and then looked back at Kyle ans shook his head.  
"Well guess what Kyle your little stupid plan didn't work because she is here.. over at the bar in between all those guys." Michael said right before walking over to the bar to order himself a drink. He really needed one.

"One Scotch" Michael said to the bartender. He was now standing right by Maria. Maria heard that famailiar low voice and looked over to see him. He was ignoring her and she knew that he knew she was there. She watched him as he hungrily drank his Scotch and he must have felt her eyes on him because suddenly his gaze shifted from in front of him and he was now looking down at her with his honey eyes meeting her emerald ones.

Michael looked at her and smirked and Maria moved even closer to him and then pulled him down bto her level right before crashing her lips into his. Maybey that would make the guys that had been hounding her all night leave her alone so that she could be with Micheal.

It was suspose to be a quick kiss just to ward the guys away but she had not expected Micheal to react so passionatly or quickly. Maria was shocked to suddenly find herself pushed up aganist the bar as Michael grabbed her waist pulling her closer.

His tounge parted her lips like the red sea causing her mouth to water. She felt the heat of lust radaiting off of him in waves and she inhaled causing the unique sent that was Michael to overtake her senses. He was driving her mad and she was now lost and dazed. Where was she again?, Because suddenly it was so hard to remember.

That is when the realization of what she was doing hit Michael hard like a ton of bricks and stumbling backwards he quickly pushed her away from him and watched her for a moment his breath ragged and his lips swolen.

"Don't...use me" he growled out through tight lips before running a shakey hand through his hair. He looked her over breifly before quickly walking away with a baffled Kyle following behind him.

Maria composed herself and then ran her hands over her hair to make sure that it was still intact while watching him leave the club. She took a couple of ragged breaths and was just about to grab her belongs and leave herself when she saw Tess walking into the club.  
"Great now she comes! Where was she whe I needed someone to stop me from making a hugh mistake?" Maria mumbled to herself before walking towrds her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6a  
"Michael", "Michael" Kyle called as he hurriedly followed Michael outside of the club. "Mic" Kyle said stopping mid word as Michael suddenly turned around and faced him.

"What the hell was that about?" Kyle asked him. He was shocked at what he had just seen and he stood there waiting for a reply from Michael who was running his hands through his hair.

"I...I don't know!" Michael shouted. He was losing it, really losing it and it was as if all his reason left him whenever he was around her. Michael walked over to his car and pressed both his hands down flat on the hood.

His body was tense his eyes were closed and he was taking deep controlled breaths. "What is happening to me" he asked Kyle softly his voice holding a tremble.

Kyle sighed and walked over to Michael placing his hand on his shoulder he could feel Michael tense and flinch away slightly.

"I don't think, I mean maybe she's your mate and you know that she just turned what seventeen so her body problem just now starting to respond to you. And Michael...maybe you shouldn't fight it I mean it's not like you can avoid her she is the princess and all the mandatory pack meeting are held at her home the one tonight for instance. "Kyle reminded Michael who sighed and banged his head softly against his car.

"Oh my God Tess where the hell have you been?!" Maria asked her voice frantic leaving Tess a bit taken aback by her outburst because she was always late and Maria knew that.

"What's wrong with you?"Tess asked as she and Maria walked to a nearby table and seated themselves.

"Michael" Maria said softly her words leaving Tess confused

"What about Michael?" Tess asks as she pulled out a compact and begins studding her reflection making sure that everything was perfect.

"I don't know what really going on but I think...I think that I am his mate" Maria said in a rush of words. Tess looked at Maria and smirked

"Why do you think that?" she asked

Maria sighed and took a deep breath  
"because when I am around him I feel different...like hot and my toes tingle and I can feel myself almost being pulled towards him and tonight I could feel his presence before I even saw him...I need to be around him and it is getting harder and harder to deny!" Maria said

Tess looked over at her friend and really took in her state she was almost in tears and Tess had never seen her like that before  
"Maybe you should talk...to you mom about it I mean she has been mated before she'd know" Tess suggested causing Maria to nod.

Maria suddenly jumped up from the table and started grabbing her things  
"Where are you going?" Tess asked

"To talk to my mom" Maria said what the hell was wrong with Tess sometimes that girl really needed to get a clue

"but we just got here" Tess whined causing Maria to shake her head  
"no, Tess you just got here...and anyways this is so much more important so come on" Maria said pulling Tess out of the club.

Lynn knocked softly on her son's door before slowly entering. Michael who'd been lying across his bed looked up at his mom upon her entering his room and placed the book that he'd been trying to read to kill the time on the nightstand.

Lynn walked across the room and seated herself on the bottom of his bed than looked at him searchingly. He looked so unkempt and his present appearance was a far cry from his appearance only a year ago. His hair hung long and framed his face in lose , wild and he hadn't shaved in a day or two so he was sporting a low barley there beard that made him look as though he had a ruff edge.

Lynn reached up her hand and softly brushed his long untamed hair back and away from his face causing him to look at her with and expression of confusion. He was wandering what she wanted but he didn't say a word because talking wasn't really his thing so he just looked at his mother and waited for her to say what she had come to say.

"The elder David called me today" Peyton said and Michael did not respond so she went on." He uh…he wanted me to talk to you about the crowning ritual. It seems the pack wants to pick a new king earlier than expected and they wanted to know if you'd be interested in fighting for the title" she said in a rush of word then waited to see how he would respond.

Michael looked at his mother and then shook his head, to say that he was shocked would have been an understatement half the members of the pact loathed, they talked about him all the time and they were always snickering or pointing a finger whenever he was around for he was one of the only pact bastards and aside from his few friend he had never fit in really. He was kind of a loner. "King…they want me to fight to be king" he asked his voice displaying the element of shock that he felt.

Lynn nodded her head to indicate yes and then watched him from her position on his bed as he walked across his room to look out the large expansive window into the sparkling night. "Michael" Lynn said softly walking up behind him "you don't have to if you don't want to sweetie but I think it is a great experience for you and you could win" she added just as soft.

Michael looked back at his mother than ran his hand s through his hair before scratching his eyebrow as was his habit. "I'll think about it okay" he said his voice barley a whisper then he turned his attention back towards the moon.  
"What is wrong?" Lynn asked now fully talking him in he seemed tense and distracted something was bothering him.

Michael turned around to face his mother once again  
"Nothing…uh well actually I can I ask you something?" he inquired of his mother causing Lynn to nod yes, that he could  
"I uh…I think I found my mate" he said his voice shivering the idea of being tied to some one for life was all but strangling him. He was scared.

"Your mate huh" Lynn asked and then she listened as he tried to explain his feeling something he was not good at. " I just don't know mom its like whenever I get around her I feel…I feel like I just have to have her and like I'd do anything for…anything" he said as his face took on a look Lynn had never seen before, a look of lust, attraction and maybe even love all mixed up together.

Lynn smiled at the look "when I met your father I felt like this electric energy crashing all through me. It was almost like a forceful push and I just had to have him." She shook her head then continues "I mean I wasn't even of the mating age and I felt that strongly about him and then when I met Peyton's dad it was the same but also different like I needed, almost like…I could not be without him.

Michael sighed than ran his hand through his hair again  
"that is kind of how I feel about princess Maria and I don't want to…I feel as if I am losing myself and I don't know if I am coming or going" he said causing Lynn to smirk he was so much like her so needy yet so afraid to admit the fact that he needed.

"Sweetie if you have strong feelings about her running away is not the answer you need to confront her and what better time to do it than tonight at her house at the pack meeting" Lynn said then begin walking toward the door after taking one last lingering look at her son. Her baby he was growing up so fast and she wasn't sure she wanted him to.

She excited his room then closed the door softly he needed his time alone time and she would leave him to come to his on decision about how to deal with the situation. She knew he would make the right one because in the end he always did.

Maria and Tess rushed into her house and spotted Amy sitting on the sofa eating ice cream sprinkled in Tabasco sauce out of the container while flipping aimlessly through the television stations.

Upon seeing them enter the living Amy looked up at them and frowned  
"What's wrong?" she asked immediately sitting up straight focusing all her attention on the girls. They were back way too earl Maria had only left the house about an hour ago.

Maria exactly seated her self next to her mom  
"Mom the most amazing, exciting thing is happening to me and I don't even know how to explain it" she rambled on in a rush of words.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Amy asked clearly confused as she placed her ice cream down on the coffee table and faced the two girls.

Maria exhaled and shook her head. Was everyone in the world this slow she wondered as she ran her hands through her hair and slowed down her words so that her mother and Tess to catch on? 

"I think I found my mate and I think that it's Michael…Guerin" Maria said pointy pouncing every word causing her mother to gasp in an elated surprise.

Amy chuckled and then cleared her throat  
"Oh my "she said fanning herself as if she was hot "this should be good!...Are we talking about a certain Michael Guerin…the one that I told you about, the totally fuckable one" Amy asked smiling causing Maria to frown the thought the her mother found Michael fuckable was almost enough to make her gag.

"Don't call him fuckable mom it gives me a really disturbing image" Maria said and Amy laughed at the disgusted look on her face.  
"Well he is" Amy said and then laughed even harder when Maria made a gagging sound.

"You should have seen her Mrs. Deluca…She was all hot and flustered I thought that I was going to have to hose her down with ice water" Tess said then screeched when Maria pinched her  
"Shut up" Maria said turning her attention to Tess for a second before turning it back to her mom who was laughing at their playful antics.

"So, why do you suddenly now think he's your mate? I mean what are feeling? Does the thought of him make you burn? Were you considering fucking him out in the open?" Amy asked in a rush of word so fast Maria didn't even have time to speak.

Amy was so excited. This was great her daughter had most likely finally found her destined mate. Now all she needed to do was make sure that Michael fought to be king and her daughter would once again be true royalty.

"Mom I don't know, it's so much more than that" Maria said suddenly breaking her mother out of her reverie." I don't know but…I could so see myself falling in love with that man:" Maria said softly and Amy nodded

"That's it get upstairs and fix yourself up Maria…you to Tess you could be next!" Amy said suddenly standing up from the sofa.  
"But Mom" Maria said  
"Upstairs…he'll be here tonight for the pack meeting and you are going to want to look your best for …your mate." Amy said pointing her hands toward the stairs.

Maria sighed then grabbing her belongings and pulling a very confused Tess along she resigned herself to heading up the stairs to get ready for the meeting tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
Maria snuggled into the large chair and watched as the members of the pack sporadically sprawled into her house for the pack meeting.

"Are you okay?" Tessa whispered into Maria's ear as she repositioned herself to be more comfortable on the arm of the chair that Maria was sitting in.

Maria looked at Tess sand nodded "yes" she said softly while playing with her rings on her fingers, twirling them around as she searched for words to describe to Tess exactly how she was feeling.

"Yeah, I don't know I guess that I am just really nervous about seeing him here tonight" she whispered while raising her head to look up at Tess.

Tess reached her hand down and started running her fingers softly through Maria hair.  
"well,…you need to calm yourself down as much as you can and as soon as you can because he is here, over by the door and he is coming this way" Tess said causing Maria to look up at the door and her eyes froze on him as he walked into her living room.

Michael followed his mom into the living room while holding his sleeping little sister in his arms and seated himself on the floor right below his mother.

"Oh, my God Tess he looks so good what am I going to do?" Maria whispered to Tess in a nervous frenzy of words, her eyes still focused on every little move that he made.

Maria's eyes zoomed in on him and he looked up from the form of his sleeping sister towards Maria and for a few seconds their eyes met and then locked on each other, and then that second was gone and Michael shook himself out of his daze and looked away.

"Shall we begin" an elder, David said bring the meeting into order as the room took on a complete sound of silence.

When David was satisfied that he had everyone attention he begin  
"The time has come for our people to select a new king and for the king to select a Queen to lead us into a new era of this day and age. That king should be someone full of morals and compassion and someone that feels and understands the pack and its needs."

David paused in his speech and looked around the room making sure that he still had everyone's attention. The room remained silent so David continued  
"We will use the ways of the old to make our selection of king and as such there will be a fight for first blood tomorrow night when the moon is full…Are there any nominations?' David asked leaving the floor open for nominations.

"Tom" a woman yelled across the room exactly pointing a finger at her boyfriend who hurriedly joined David in the middle of the room.

"Billy" a group of teens yelled in unision while pushing their friend a smaller boy who seemed a bit reluctant towards the middle of the room

"Micheal" Lynn said softly. She then turned her head and focused her attention on her son who had not been paying attention to the meeting.

Michael upon realizing that everyone was looking at him and waiting for a response looked around confused.

"Your mother has just nominated you to participate in the fight for king tomorrow night" David said to the confused male causing Michael to nod.

Maria watched him closely as he sighed than looked back at his mother before placing his still sleeping sister in his mother's arms and joining the other two males in the middle of the room.

"Well if there are no more nominations I call this meeting to be adjourned and the fight will take place tomorrow as soon as the moon rises' David said before exciting the room followed quickly by Michael.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Michael briskly exited the house. He had just made it onto the street when he heard Maria calling his name.

Michael quickly turned around and faced her. He was silent. Just watching her and Maria could feel his piercing eyes just cutting into her, blazing on her making her burn with desire. He was so sexy.

"Michael" she whispered and he walked closer but remained silent.  
"Are you okay? You seemed distracted in there and I just wanted to make sure you were okay because sometimes…" Maria rambled until Michael stooped her with a quick passionate, very heated, intense kiss.

He pulled away and took a deep breath leaning into her; he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her with his forehead pressed against hers.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked again because he seemed weird and it was not like she really knew because truth is told she didn't really know him that well but…he seemed off

"Nothing" he said his voice soft and his eyes looked watery.

"Michael" Maria said while stepping back and pulling away from him out of his arms. She looked him over and then turned his face to with her hands so that he was looking her directly in the eyes.

"What's wrong" she asked once again and he sighed and then ran a frustrated hand through his hair before scratching his eyebrow  
"Maria… I think…I think I love you" he said before steeping back and Turing around and away from her so that his back was now facing her.

"And what is so wrong with that?" Maria asked. She walked around so that now they were both standing face to face and she waited for his answer.

"What is wrong" he said rolling his eyes "is that I don't think that I am made to be able to do that…love someone and I am lost and confused and…I don't like feeling like this, I don't like feeling like I don't have control!" he all but yelled the last words at her.

"I need to be in control" he whispered causing Mara to smirk and chuckle a little  
"You think that this is funny?!" he asked her angrily

Maria moved closer to him pulling him down closer to her level and now their lips were almost touching  
" I think …that you like to be in control of everything Michael but you can't always control everything because sometimes things like love happen and they are out of everyone's control and if…you do become king tomorrow night you are going to have to realize and learn to deal with the fact that sometimes things happen like the fire and there will be nothing that you are anyone for that matter will be able to do about it…sometimes things just happen because" Maria said to him softly leaving h him standing there not knowing how to respond as she just walked away

Maria walked back toward her house only to see Michaels mother Lynn standing in her doorway, she had been watching them.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" Maria asked Lynn who in return shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the kitchen table and seated herself in a chair, she then readjusted her hold on her daughter so that the sleeping pup was more secure in her arms.

"He does you know" Lynn said looking up at Maria who was still standing

"He does what?" Maria asked causing Lynn to smile she really liked this girl.

"He does... know how to love and he does love you…I can see it in his eyes… I've never ever seen him look at a female the way that he looks at you, he looks at you like he wants to devour you" Lynn said chucking softly

"Yeah well…Michael confuses me "Maria said as she seated herself across from Lynn at the table.

"Why does he confuse you?" Lynn asked the younger girl who just shook her head and then sighed  
"Because…he makes me feel things and just when I think he is with it and that he is feeling it to…that he'll just go with it he pulls back…he always pulls back" Maria said softly. She placed both her arms on the table and was now laying her head on them, but still looking up at Lynn

"Michaels had a hard life…it's true when he says that he does not think that he is made to love…He really believes that but, I know my baby and I know how much he loves, and just how deeply and strongly he loves and when I see him…look at you and I also so how he reacts and feels about you I can just feel how much he love you. Give hi time he always takes time and if you don't learn anything else about him you will learn that he is never easy" Lynn said before standing up from the table and slowly exiting the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The Night of the Battle  
Tess and Amy watched as Maria nervously paced around the room. She'd been pacing now for about an hour  
"Maria" Amy said. She stood up and pulled Maria towards the sofa, sitting her down besides her.

"What is wrong with you?" Amy asked Maria softly and then watched as Maria shook her head before sighing, "I'm just really worried about Michael participating in that fight tonight I just don't want him to get hurt" Maria said. Amy smiled and pulling both Maria and Tess in a group hug she smirked remembering the young love and strong feelings that she once had for her mate, Maria father.

"Don't worry…He is going to be fine baby ….he is one of the stronger males in the pack and besides they are not fighting to the death just for first blood and I am sure that he will be okay" Amy said softly while running her hands through Maria's hair

"He'll be okay" Maria whispered to herself. She was saying the words but somehow she could not make herself believe them and she just could not stop thinking about him…Michael. She truly did hope that he would be alright because she didn't think she could take it if he was not.

"So did you eat something?" Lynn asked Michael who was sitting in the living room watching television seemingly not worried about the upcoming battle that would be taking place in about an hour. Michael looked back up at his mother and smirked before shaking his head.

"Yeah, mom I ate" he said still flipping through the channels his voice dull and soft but biting  
"And did you get a goods night sleep as well?" Lynn inquired. She wanted to make sure that he had a full stomach and was well rested before he had to fight.

"Yeah, mom I slept" Michael said causing Lynn to frown at the way he was answering her questions

"Michael. You do realize that the battle for king is tonight, like in less than an hour?' Lynn asked Michael who in turn suddenly stopped flipping the channels and quickly turned off the television before placing the remote down on the table in front of him and hopping up from the sofa.

'Where are you going?" Lynn asked him while he moved toward the door shrugging on his leather jacket

"Out!" he responded before the door slammed shut really loudly. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Michael stood in the middle of the crowd his mind kept going back to Maria. Before he'd come to the battle spot he stood outside her house and just watched her. He was confused and he did not know why he'd done it, he'd left his mothers home slightly aggravated and a tad bit nervous about the battle and had ended up there. So he had just stood an watched until it was time to leave and now here he was about to fight for a right to be king, a right that he didn't even want and he couldn't even concentrate on the task at hand all he could think about was her…Maria

Maria watched as the three opposing males lined themselves up in the center of the clearing. One by one they stripped themselves down from their clothing and then transformed into their wolf forms before the crowd.

Maria looked on in awe all of the men were physically attractive and sexy but her eyes wouldn't leave Michael and there was no way that she could escape him. She watched his every move as he stared off into the stars seemingly lost in his own thoughts. He seemed startled when the lone figure of David dressed in the traditional garb of the wolf stood before the three combatants and the crowd holding in his hands the Orb of Midnight and a silver bowl that shown almost as bright as the moon.

David begins to sing a soft whispering song that a unique rhythm and thrived making the bodies of the onlookers move to its rhythm in a pace that was involuntary. He finished his song then walked closer to the fighters slowly offering each fighter the bowl

"Drink" he commanded each young man softly as the loud drums of the wolf begin to sing violently in rhythm like a heartbeat "First Blood" David yelled into the crowd as the fires rose around the fighters Maria looked on as each one took his fighting stance. The battle was on.

Michael stood in the middle of the crowd his mind kept going back to Maria. Before he'd come to the battle spot he stood outside her house and just watched her. He was confused and he did not know why he'd done it, he'd left his mothers home slightly aggravated and a tad bit nervous about the battle and had ended up there. So he had just stood an watched until it was time to leave and now here he was about to fight for a right to be king, a right that he didn't even want and he couldn't even concentrate on the task at hand all he could think about was her…Maria

Maria watched as the three opposing males lined themselves up in the center of the clearing. One by one they stripped themselves down from their clothing and then transformed into their wolf forms before the crowd.

Maria looked on in awe all of the men were physically attractive and sexy but her eyes wouldn't leave Michael and there was no way that she could escape him. She watched his every move as he stared off into the stars seemingly lost in his own thoughts. He seemed startled when the lone figure of David dressed in the traditional garb of the wolf stood before the three combatants and the crowd holding in his hands the Orb of Midnight and a silver bowl that shown almost as bright as the moon.

David begins to sing a soft whispering song that a unique rhythm and thrived making the bodies of the onlookers move to its rhythm in a pace that was involuntary. He finished his song then walked closer to the fighters slowly offering each fighter the bowl

"Drink" he commanded each young man softly as the loud drums of the wolf begin to sing violently in rhythm like a heartbeat "First Blood" David yelled into the crowd as the fires rose around the fighters Maria looked on as each one took his fighting stance. The battle was on. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11  
the crowd watched in silence as the three opponents slowly circled each other when suddenly Michael lunged at Tom and before Tom could react he'd felt his shoulder shred open by Michael's powerful claws. Toms eyes widened in shock and panic, blood begin to pour from his shoulder and just as loud gasps erupted from the crowd Tom suddenly hit the ground rolling over on his back while rolling over in pain just as the fight begin it was over for Tom and he was already out of the battle for king.

The battle was now down to just Michael and Billy. Michael grinned inwardly as he saw the sudden look of fear come into Billy's eyes just before disappearing as quickly as it had come. Billy backed up and Michael suddenly lunged at him swinging his dangerously sharp paw at him and missing leaving Billy a chance to hit Michael in the chest causing him to stumble backward losing his footing a bit.

Maria watched the battle and stood in complete silence feeling fear overtake her small frame as Billy once again hit Michael a hit which didn't appear to affect him as he shook it off and once again lugged at Billy.

Maria felt he legs moving her forward she was trying to get closer to him but her mother pulled her back and held her firmly in place. "No, you can't ..." Amy said softly into Maria ear and Maria sighed and watched as Billy turned on Michael with his sharp teeth bared and the two bodies once again clashed into each other in a mass of mated rolling fur, parted and then clashed into each other once again.

Suddenly Michael hit Billy sending him flying backwards then moving quickly Michael stood over Billy pinning him to the ground with his two front paws planted firmly. Billy struggled against Michaels hold on him and seeing no escape he finally gave up. "Go ahead...do it" he yelled at Michael his word barley understandable because of his pants of exhaustion.

Michael quickly removed his left paw and slashed Billy's face causing him to howl out in pain as he rolled over instantly reverting back to his human form as the crowd erupted into applause the King had been crowned.

Maria watched the crowd embrace Michael for a few moments as the crowd embraced him with a sad smile.  
He had did it and now he was King and he could have any female wolf he wanted so why would he pick her she wondered to herself. She shook her head and then slowly being walking out of the wooded area towards her house as salty tears slowly begin to spill from her emerald eyes.

She was almost out of the woods when she heard the loud gasps and then the sound of a heard of footsteps coming towards her "What the..." she whispered as she turned around and suddenly found herself lifted into the air by a very bright overtaking light. What was it? She did not know but it was warm and consuming.

"The orb" someone from the crowd yelled as Maria finally understood what was happening and that's when Maria looked over towers her left and saw that Michael was too floating in the air surrounded by the really bright light.

Maria just couldn't believe it, she had been chosen Queen by the orb and that had never happened before usually the king chose his own Queen but the orb this time didn't give Michael an option, this time it chose the Queen itself and Maria was not sure how she felt about that after all she didn't want Michael to want her just because the orb had told him to. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Maria sighed and exhaled deeply as she sat up and finally begin to take in her surroundings." Where am I?'" she asked herself softly then she jumped startled by the ruff sounding voice that answered back.

"Your at my house in my room to be exact" the voice of Michael said coming from across the room where he had been seated it caused her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Sitting up Maria quickly looked down at her naked self before covering her body with the sheets on the bed and looking to him for answers." What am I doing here?" She asked

"You passed out after the whole orb thing and well I decided to bring you here because we have a lot to talk about and well "

Maria chuckled to herself bringing the sheets up higher and making them even tighter on her body "we have nothing to discuss" she said her voice a whisper

"I disagree " Michael said causing Maria to groan in frustration.

"You would "Maria said softly and almost to herself.  
"Maria" Michael said but before he could continue she cut him off.  
"What...What Michael now its okay for us to be together because the magic orb said so?" she asked her tone sarcastic.

"Maria just listens to what I have to say "Michael tried again, but before he could finish Maria had jumped from the bed still wrapped in his sheets while heading for the door.

"Maria...Maria come back" He all but yelled but she was gone out of his room and then out of his house but the talk was not over and he knew where she lived. And it was not like he'd given up because he didn't give up that easy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

One day later

Maria walked into the living room to find Michael flipping through her television channels. He was just sitting there as if he had a right to be sitting there and frankly that fact in and of itself was starting to piss her off.

"I came to get what's mine" he said nonchalantly. His voice was so soft but it was said in such a confident arrogant manner that it almost made her skin crawl because she agreed with the statement to an extent but she did not want to admit it, at least not yet.

Maria smirked, shaking her head she could not believe him she just could not believe that he thought that she was some how his property just because the oracle said that she was his mate.

"So... Now I'm yours, get real Michael because this is crazy" Maria said as she walked away form him and towards the kitchen. Michael jumped up quickly to follow her.

"What's the problem, why don't you want me?" The question caused Maria to turn around and face him suddenly. "What do you want from me" Maria asked softly.

He gasped and came closer practically mauling her and all that Maria could think was yes... take me now, but no she couldn't just give in could she. No she said to herself shaking her head.

Maria wanted him this she knew but not like this not because some stupid oracle told them to. She wanted real love and if this thing between them was not real then she did not want it.

"Leave" Maria said walking away from him while running her hands through her hair. This was wrong. So wrong!  
'No" Michael said then he quickly leaned down and trapped her lips in a fiery kiss that she just did not want to resist.

"No" Maria said again pulling away from the kiss.  
He groaned loudly" Shit" he muttered "what's the deal Maria... you want me, I want you so why can't we just let this ...be?' He asked he was clearly becoming frustrated.

Maria pushed him back and then took his face genteelly in her arms " How did you get in here? " she asked

"Why does that matter" he said  
Maria shook her head " I do not know I guess I want this thing between us to be love and if its not then I do not want it!" She said 

"This is real" Michael said softly as tears begin to come down her face

" It is she asked?" causing him to nod and then hold her close. He lifted her up off the ground and Maria wrapped her legs around him as he headed toward the stairs.

"I Love you Michael" Maria said causing him to smirk.  
" That's what your mom said when she let me in. She said that you loved me and you were too stubborn to admit it. She let me in because she thought we should go with this connection that we feel for each other" he said  
"Sounds like mom" Maria said as she smiled and he leaned in to kiss her once more before heading up the stairs.

Please leave replies and tell me what you think should happen next I have ideas and some more to do this is not the end of this fic!  
Comments are appreciated so please leave a note and tell me what you think.  
Ingrid Marie.


End file.
